All I Need
by x-cagegrrl-x
Summary: How can something so beautiful, cry tears of such agony?" Jeff tells the story of his last night with his love... JeffxTaker character death *SLASH* please R&R -one shot- song fic*


_I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't I ever learn  
I've lost all my trust though I've surely tried to  
Turn it around_

You watch as the tears cascade down my face. My eyes are showing the brokenness of my heart that is tightly clinging to these last few precious moments I spend with you. You run a thumb across my cheek, wiping away the drops that rest there, "How can something so beautiful, cry tears of such agony?" the question is mumbled but it requires no answer. I have come to love your mumbled musings, when they once got on my nerves and made me paranoid, they came to make me giggle and laugh at your knowledgeful ways. "Don't break your heart my beauty. Love is the truth that will forever guide you through."

I blink and lean in to the palm now cupping my left cheek. I turn my lips and kiss the warm flesh and continue my butterfly kisses as your hand leaves my cheek and your finger traces my swollen red lips. You take a deep breath in, watching intently as I lean further forward and kiss the small scar just below your thumb.

You smile softly, eyes forever gazing into mine, four green windows that glisten with the burden of knowing.

_Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace_

Very slowly you pull my face up from your hand and pull me closer to you. My head rests on your chest as my tears give way to full blown sobs and I feel the slight patter of your own silent tears hitting the top of my head. With one finger under my chin you raise my face so our eyes meet, resting your forehead against my own as both of our breathing becomes labored. I allow myself to drown in your eyes, the beautiful meadows that I found such peace within during my darkest hours. My body shakes, and through our connected foreheads I can feel the tremble you are fighting so hard to force down. You are trying to be strong again, always the protector. You press one gentle, longing kiss to my forehead as your embrace surrounds my much smaller body. I close my eyes to breath in the scent of you as you lift me into your arms.

_Don't tear me down  
For all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now  
Don't let it close_

You lay me on the bed as softly as possible, as if we were simply ghosts entangled in an elegant dance without the need of thought or pretence. It is real and it is so very right. With nimble fingers we help each other shed our clothing and they are cast aside into the long forgotten shadows of the room we share. Your voice is soothing as you shush my sobs and trail kisses along my jaw and down my throat. I feel you nipping slightly at the side of my neck, the feeling of the small pain making me gasp and squirm; you always know exactly how to push my buttons. You travel lower still using your tongue and teeth to lap and nip at my right nipple for a few moments before your give the same treatment to the other one. I arch into you, begging for more, anything more. I need you so much; you are the sweetest drug to me. I feel your Cheshire like grin as you continue the assault of the now hard pink nubs and then the small shudder and flicker of pain that sweeps across your face as realisation hits you once again. It was only there for a second, but I caught it as I always did, my pain is the exact mirror of yours.

You travel further still, pressing harder yet still gentle kisses to my tightened stomach until you reach my painfully hard member. I feel your own hardness pressed against my leg as your body moves further down my own. I watch intently as your tongue sweeps across the swollen head, lapping at the small beads of precum that have gathered there and I moan loudly as the sensation of your tongue overwhelms me. Very quickly you take me into your mouth and suck longingly, your tongue wrapping around my member like velvet and you graze your teeth very lightly over the sensitive skin. I moan again, gasping for breath as you suck ever harder, your head moving up and down my length like I had done to you so many times before and I suddenly knew exactly how wonderful the feeling was, to be completely surrounded by warmth and moisture that almost sent me straight over the edge.

_I'm here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away  
From turning around_

A small pressure against my lips makes me open my eyes and I notice your fingers playing with my kiss swollen lips. I suck your fingers into my mouth, mimicking the actions you were doing on my cock to your fingers, making them as wet as possible before you pulled them out, and glanced up at my face as you pressed the slick digits against my entrance. No words or movement is needed, my eyes convey all the trust and love that my heart gives to you. I moan again as one finger breeches the tight ring of muscle, and I feel the vibrations of your moan against my cock that you have gone back to sucking on to distract me from the slight pain of another finger being added and them scissoring and stretching out my tightness. I gasp my eyes still focused on your own as you stretch me and move your fingers in and out as you continue to suck me. I have to pull you back up my body as my body threatens to fall over the edge before it's time.

_Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace_

Your body towers over me and you kiss my lips so forcefully that they threaten to tear. The kiss that shows all of your passion and love for me as my own returning kiss shows all my passion and love for you. You slip your tongue past my lips, my own battling for dominance, a battle that you always win as my heart will forever submit to you, but I smile against your lips knowing that you are my heart, just as I am yours.

_Don't tear me down  
For all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down  
What's left of me  
Make my heart a better place_

Your tongue massages against my own as your hardened member pushes past my entrance into the tight heat within my most precious channel. The part of my only ever breeched by you as I scream a blissful moan at the feeling of you inside of me and I hear your own breathy moan as you are surrounded by my walls. "So tight. So beautiful." You whisper in short gasps, our breathing is patterned in moans and gasps and whispers and we share sweet nothings with one another. Thought no words need to be said, our hearts refuse to pour the poems from our souls as we join and move together. You pull almost all of the way out before thrusting back in deep and hard, hitting my prostate so forcefully that I see stars behind my eye lids and I throw my head back in serenity as yours is tossed back with the feeling of it all. You set the pace, steady and gentle yet hard and deep, so perfect just as it had always been. I push my lips up to meet yours, drawing your tongue into my mouth in a passionate kiss as I wrap my arms around your neck, my nails trailing little scratches over your shoulders. You wrap one arm around my body while the other holds you in place above me; you are still so frightened of hurting me that it makes me cry a little and the beauty of your thoughtfulness, even in such a situation as this.

_I've tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away  
Don't break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear  
Don't tear me down_

Our bodies our connected together in the most intimate way possible, as our hearts have been joined together for so many years now that they all seem like a distant dream. You continue to thrust into me, my body moving to thrust against you as I arch upwards at the feeling of your constant hits to the bundle of nerves that cause incredible pleasure to burst out like flames throughout my body. You break the kiss and look at me, again no words needed as I know you are about to explode just as I am. You kiss my forehead again, and then my lips, then you use your lips to kiss away the tears on my cheeks. Your face rests against my ear as your pant the last coherent words to me, "I love you Jeff...my beautiful angel."

_Don't tear me down  
For all I need  
Make my heart a better place_

We both let go as we scream and moan and gasp and cling to each other, riding out the most intense waves of pleasure as we cum together, me untouched against our stomachs and you deep inside of me. I pull your head down to mine and say with my last few breaths, "Mark...my Mark...I love you." We collapse together; you still inside of me as we lay together, wrapped in each others arms. Our few struggled breaths panted out as we gaze into each others eyes for the last time, tears of pain and love and joy and content and agony streaming down our faces and we both let out our last few sobs in each others embrace and our eyes close together and our hearts stop beating. Forever locked in each others arms for the rest of eternity, you my heart will always belong to me as I, your heart shall forever belong solely to you.

_Don't tear me down  
For all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something i can believe  
Don't tear it down  
What's left of me  
Make my heart a better place  
Make my heart a better place_

~*x*~ ~*x*~ ~*x*~

(A/N): well what did you guys think? Please tell me honestly as I appreciate every critical and kind comment that you can give to help me improve myself. Another song fic by me I believe they are starting to become my forte. I will never again be able to listen to this song without seeing these images in my head. Yeay. By the way for anyone unsure the song I used was All I Need by Within Temptation. x


End file.
